deep eyes
by der.r.risons.4.u.nt.2.knw.hu.i.am
Summary: one shot. tofuu pairing. more on tokiya's POV and he's a lil OOC..but hey...it kinda worked :D sori if it sucks...


In a flash...just like that..Like that stupid wind that she wields and now like the idiot I was earlier here I am sitting in the same bench trying to contemplate everything that just happened..

Everything was fine..we were laughing or more like she was laughing in that carefree notion that she has while I was trying to conceal mine and miserably failing to well you get the point but anyway yeah imagine me laughing but its that weird feeling that she emits that simply make me loose myself and forget everything else that use to matter

Feeling light headed and not use to laughing heck even smiling was a foreign thing to me and then suddenly like those sudden outburst of emotion, disaster stuck...now that I think about it..I really can't remember anything else but her..As she was laughing her heart out being the monkey that she was...she loss her balance..Yeah how graceful I thought..and being the perfect gentleman that I am even if I know that she could take care of herself hell she got all wounded up in Sodom so why fret about a measly fall from a park bench but yeah back to the point I still tried to save her only to have her fall on me in glorious slow motion and landing ourselves in those weird gray state where you could just fight or flee..

I mean blame the stupid moment or the way her purple hair tickled my face or the way her cheeks are flaming up or even those emerald green eyes that speaks of a different depth that somehow make you feel that nothing else matters but you or that lips that just was calling my name..In fact if I was thinking clearly or maybe not I think she really did call me..In one of that silly nick name that I think was supposed to break the moment that only ended up intensifying it..weird isn't it anyway I don't know maybe I really took the fall and landed on my head all too hard but I suddenly had the stupid urge to kiss her right there although it would be kind of hard to initiate it having to bend upward anyway I think she also felt that moment and started to lean in...

But in the very same moment my stupid, and yes I am admitting it, mind opted to flee

_'What are you trying to do monkey?'_

There I go again...I know I know how unbelievably idiotic of me but hell I was scared out of my mind..I mean what would happen after this? Where will this put us? US! See how scary it is..Us, me the self proclaimed ice statue of Adonis and the ever optimistic and carefree monkey with deep eyes..hell it really did scare me...it was one of those moments that life gives in which you cant think straight and makes you feel like the worlds biggest idiot later on which is happening right now

Well after that sudden outburst..She just stood up smiled even though I know for some reason it didn't reached her eyes and speaking of her eyes I saw it..Hurt..And I felt like I want to bash my mouth in or poke my eyes with a dozen toothpicks just to be able to not look at her expression..

_'Tokiya_ _what are you so afraid of?'_

And she left just like that

Ok now were back to the present situation..I have been sitting here for 3 hours now..Just replaying it over and over again in my head...at first I thought maybe the things strucked me so much because for one thing she used my first name not those silly nick name..But then after some hour of thinking my stubborn mind gave in and proclaimed that tokiya, no it wasn't because of the name thing you imbecile and im back at square one..Whatever it is I just had to find out..It was killing me and you know what...that face..i know now that it was her face was the biggest cause of this dilemma that carefree fighter's face that she always wore has melted away to a face that any other human would pass as a normal smile...wish we were normal so I could just brush it away..But no...I know much better and I can't bare the fact that I did that...with just one phrase

Without any second thought I ran as fast as my legs could take me..Or even faster I think..Im blaming it all on adrenaline or something like that and after an exhausting run I find myself standing in front of her I think she was in the middle of playing with ganko but immediately stopped when they sensed my presence

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'I-i...im...' _

I am not stuttering...it's just that im tired and out of breath..Shit who was I fooling..Yes I don't know what to say...stupid impulse..Note to self: prepare a speech before confronting the monkey or woman of your confused affection..Ok so all that running did some good for my brain and really cleared it up..It was so simple...I like this girl..For who she is and who she's not..Im in too deep in my purple infatuation to even try to stop it..Anyway...back to the current problem..How will I--

_'Mi-chan, you really should speak up and it better not start with the word monkey or ill bash your head in'_

ok that nickname did me...I knew we were alright and with that I just simply smiled at her knowing that it may look weird, crazy even for me to grin like an idiot in spite of the bodily harm that she's proposing. I think I like being impulsive today for that's one of those reason that pushed me to hug her just like that...I felt her stiffen for some time..Taken aback I think by what I did but relaxed later on..And responding to my hug..and without even talking I said my sorry and she accepted it without any complaints maybe she knows me to be someone that's not really good with words and I cant blame her because im really not especially when it comes to relationship and all that shit..

'But still im sorry fuuko...don't worry I won't be afraid anymore..Just promise me one thing..'

'Whfff?' I just have to smile at that..Maybe I was holding to her tightly now..And you can't really blame me..I am liking this feeling..This hug thing especially since I was hugging her

'Never leave me..Please'

She kind of let go for a sec and looked up with that smile, the smile that I love that only she could do, the smile that was saying yes..Only you..Nothing else matters now and I won't ever leave your side..Hey it's just me but I think that was she was saying

_'I promise I would never leave your side...nothing else matters mi-chan only you...'_

I told you so...so here I am in the same moment with the both of us grinning like those idiots in those toothpaste commercial...that same moment earlier...will I fight of flee...

Slowly my head started to inch lower to hers with an aim to connect...while my body was moving on its own my mind kept on arguing..Fight of flee fight or flee fight or flee..

And after a difficult episode in my head it finally to go in and throw all caution on the air..To hell with everything..And yess I kissed her...

'_waaahhhh! Tokiya-ni sannn…you idiot why did you kiss fee-ne chan on the cheeks!'_

Hey…it's a process

Ok I know it sucks..Well change my mind or just agree heheheh

I had no time to edit it so…here goes…dude be kind to a poor lil kid trying to write


End file.
